


Lost and Found

by gabrielnovakgoestomyschool



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sappy Sex, Slow Sex, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielnovakgoestomyschool/pseuds/gabrielnovakgoestomyschool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing Bucky is hard. Finding him again is even harder. Short Stucky sex drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

It had been so long. He’d lost Bucky so long ago. First, to a war. It was hard enough to keep going every day without him. But at least then, he had a purpose and a mission. He had Stark and he had Peggy. He fit in. As much as a mutant freak could. And when death came, he accepted it. His mission was over.

But when they brought him back. Nothing was the same. Stark had gotten married and died before his time. Carter had got married (he didn’t blame her for that, no.) and now spent her days in a hospice home, haunted with dementia. The war was over, and he no longer had a purpose. 

Steve found a reluctant home with the Avengers. There was nothing wrong with them. Stark was just as annoying and snarky as his father. Banner was… different. But he was smart, and kind. He cared about human life. Steve took comfort in Thor’s newness to the twenty first century too. He didn’t have much interaction with Clint, but he was a good man, Steve could tell. And Natasha. She was wonderful. He grew closest to her. Still, it wasn’t the same. He was different, and that’s all there was too it.

But then, there was Bucky. His best friend, his boyfriend, long dead. But the thing was, he wasn’t. That was James Buchanan Barnes trying to kill him. How could Bucky be alive? And why couldn’t he remember a thing? But the thought of Bucky sparked something, and Steve had something to live for. Bucky, and saving him. 

The second time he lost him, it was to falling, just like last time. But Bucky was alive out there somewhere, confused, lost, and more likely than not, scared out of his mind. And suddenly, Steve had a mission again. Save Bucky.

\--

Before the serum. Everything was slow and soft. The first time, Steve sits on his knees and Bucky sits at the edge of the bed, protesting that Steve doesn’t have to do it. Although the protests stop quickly afterwards. The second time, Bucky wraps his fingers’ around Steve’s cock and he finishes in a minute and a half. (Bucky times it) The first time they see each other nude, nothing happens, because Bucky is too busy running his hands all over Steve’s body, marveling at the wonder of it. Steve blushes. Sex is filled with whispers of love, and Bucky’s constant ‘Are you okay?”. They pause often, letting little asthmatic Steve catch his breath. 

After the serum. The first time is similar to the first time before the serum, because Bucky can hardly do anything but stare and touch. Sex is rough and hard and burning. It is taking out the frustrations of war and translating it into love and sex. It’s never silent, the room constantly filled with snark, sarcasm, and the ever present declarations of love. 

The first time they have sex after Bucky is found and healed enough to remember that he loves Steve. It’s not quite like any other times they’ve ever went at it. It is clinging and aching. There is silence in the room for once. No words could possibly convey how they feel. Every part of their body is touching the other’s. Long, quite. Not as tender as before the serum, but not as rough as after. It is a different level of love. It is ‘you died, I missed you, I loved you, we’re broken,’ sex, and even though the circumstances for it are terrible, it is the best sex they’ve ever had. Both of them lay panting, tangled in each other for hours afterwards, sweat coating their bodies, and kisses coating their skin.


End file.
